


Talk to Me

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober day 13Adam comes home in one of his moods and Amelia knows just how to pacify him.





	Talk to Me

Every so often, Adam would get in a certain mood. He’d be clingy, a little grumpy, fussy, and needy. And horny, for lack of better terms. Very horny. Most of the time, he didn’t know how or why he’d get in that particular mood, he just did, and today just so happened to be one of those days.

He entered the studio apartment he shared with his girlfriend Amelia and immediately took his t-shirt off, tossing it aside in slight frustration.

“Hey, babe,” Amelia greeted him from her desk.

Adam wordless kicked off his shoes and crawled under her desk, situating himself in between her legs. He pulled her chair close and planted his face in her lap.

She giggled and looked down at him. “Bad day?”

Adam didn’t answer. He just let out a small huff and buried his face into her lap more, his nose brushing up against her panty covered crotch.

Amelia smiled and ran her fingers through his shoulder-length, raven hair. She patted his wide back with her other hand. She did have to admit, it was adorable when her boyfriend got this way.

Meanwhile, he slipped his large hands into the rear of her underwear and cupped her supple ass; he gave it a squeeze. He lifted his head slightly and kissed her lower tummy, just above the hem of her panties; she let out a happy sigh.

Adam kissed her lower belly again; Amelia nibbled her lower lip, her fingers lovingly rubbing his scalp. He then peppered her inner thighs with more kisses, the whiskers of his goatee tickling her skin. She wrinkled her nose as she giggled.

He smiled to himself and pulled her panties off. He dotted her soft, dark pubic hair with more kisses; Amelia sighed in happiness at the pleasurable sensation. She widened her hips.

“Oh yeah,” she sighed. “Right there, baby, right there.”

Adam ran his tongue up her slit. She gasped at the sensation of his tongue licking her folds. Amelia slid down so that the edge of her rear was sitting on the edge of her desk chair.

“Oh fuck. Oh, shit. Just like that. Oh yes, right there. Oh, your tongue is fucking magical baby.”

He just continued to lick and suck her essence, delving into every nook and cranny of her sex. He reached into his pants and took his semi-erect member out; he stroked it.

Amelia held onto Adam’s head with her left hand, holding it close to her vagina. She reached up with her right hand and fondled her right breasts, her chest heaving with each breath.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as Adam turned his attention to the tiny bud at the top of her opening. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck!”

He held her down securely as he savored the sweet taste of her juices, drinking them up like they were the most delicious drink he’d ever tasted. 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum,” she soon exclaimed. “Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming, I… Aaaaaaaah!”

Amelia jerked forward, both her hands holding Adam’s head firmly on her pussy. She let out a silent scream as her canal twitched. She collapsed against the chair, her heart racing.

He soon came as well, his sperm shooting over his hand; a few drops landed on his chest.

Adam pulled away and rose to his knees; he kissed her deeply on her lips. She returned the kiss.

“Feel better?” Amelia asked with a smile as she moved a stray piece of his jet black hair away from his face.

“Kinda,” Adam replied. He stood up and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the full bed in the sleeping alcove behind them.

Adam laid her down on the mattress. He leaned down and kissed her lips, his large hands venturing up her camisole top. He palmed her breasts, brushing the tender nipple with his thumbs; they stood to attention.

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips. He playfully pinned her arms on either side of her head. He leaned down and nipped at her neck.

Amelia just giggled at his playfulness. She bucked her hips upwards and grinded her groin into his cock, making it hard again.

“You’re so naughty,” he chuckled at her.

“How naughty am I?” she asked him, her blue eyes filled with lust.

“The naughtiest girl I’ve ever met,” he responded.

“Are you gonna punish me?”

“Oh, I’m gonna punish you so bad,” Adam said.

He stood up and pulled her to her knees, bringing her to the edge of the bed. He stood behind her, his knees resting next to hers. He ran his erection up and down her lower lips.

Amelia nibbled her lower lip in apprehension. She gave her ass a shake, eager for him to put his shaft inside her.

“Fuck me. You’re such a needy little slut, aren’t you?” Adam asked her with a grin.

“I can’t help it,” she replied. “I just want your big, amazing cock inside me. I need it inside me.”

“Beg, slut,” he said.

“Please, put your incredible cock inside me,” she pleaded, looking back at him with doe eyes. “I need you inside me. Please.”

Adam positioned the tip at her entrance and plunged inside her drenched vagina. He let out a tiny, blissful moan at how good it felt. He gripped her hips and rocked his hips. His length soon became slick with Amelia’s wetness, sliding in and out of her cave with ease.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned. “Yes, right there, right there. Mmmm, just like that.”

She arched her back slightly, allowing Adam to thrust deeply into her, the head of his penis rubbing the walls of her cervix. It felt heavenly.

“Oh, harder baby,” she instructed him. “Harder. Harder. Harder!”

He moved his hips faster.

“That’s it. Tell me I’m your dirty, little slut.”

“You’re my dirty, nasty, little slut,” he said.

“Am I yours?”

“You’re mine.” He pulled her up, holding her close to his chest with a strong arm. “All mine, my perfect little slut.”

He reached down with his other hand and began to finger her clit; Amelia opened her mouth in a silent scream.

“You like that, my little whore,” he breathlessly said in her ear.

“Yes,” she replied. “Oh God, yes! Yes! Oh, that’s it! Oh, fuck your fingers are fucking magical!”

“You want me to make you come?”

“Yes. Please, let me come! I want to come.”

“Do you want me to come inside your sweet, little cunt?”

“Yes. I want… I want you to come inside me. Please come inside me, my love. I want you to put a baby in me. Please!”

Adam hurried his pace. He rubbed harder at her nub.

“Oh shit!” she wailed, her body on the cusp of climax. “Faster baby, faster! Ah! I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m com…”

Amelia let out a scream as her petite body erupted in one of the best orgasms she’d had in a long time. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling into her head. Her entire body shook from the effects of her orgasm.

Adam soon came as well, letting out a carnal grunt as he shot his cum deep inside her canal. He let Amelia go and collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto his side next to her. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

“Fucking hell,” he panted. “That was fucking awesome. I love you so fucking much."

"I fucking love you more,” she replied and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Feel better now?”

Adam grinned and pulled her closer. “Much better.”


End file.
